dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Na Young (1991)
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김나영 / Kim Na Young *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'Neverland Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Temas para Dramas *''At That Time'' tema para When the Camellia Blooms (2019) *''I Get a Little Bit Lonely'' tema para Search WWW (2019) *''Close I'll Be'' tema para Romance is a Bonus Book (2019) *''Tell Me'' tema para Are You Human Too? (2018) *''Because I Only See You'' tema para What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (2018) *''Paris Paris Paris'' tema para The Package (2017) *''The Package (junto a DinDin)'' tema para The Package (2017) *''Maze'' tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) *''If only'' tema para Love Playlist 2 (2017) *''I'm OK'' tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) *''Say Goodbye'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Once Again (junto a Mad Clown)'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''For Me'' tema para Bubblegum (2015) *''If That's the Case'' tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *''Ordinary Farewell (junto a Song Yu Vin)'' tema para The Girl Who Can See Smells (2015) *''Hope And Hope'' tema para Marriage Not Dating (2014) *''You Let Me Go With A Smile (junto a Lee Eun Ha)'' tema para Trot Lovers (2014) Programas de TV *Immortal Song 2: Seven Diva Special (KBS, 2016) *Superstar K5 (Mnet, 2013) Discografía Álbum 'Single' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *FTISLAND - Love Sick (Dueto con Kim Na Young) (2017) *Crucial Star - Fall (Feat. Kim Na Young) (2016) *Babylon - Today I Think Of You (Feat. Kim Na Young) (2016) *Kim Na Young, Shin Jong Wook, Tricky - Missiles (Vocal Kim Na Young) (2014) *Fly to the Sky - Unknown Farewell (Feat. Kim Na Young) (2014) *Sentimental Robot - Going to See You (feat. Two Piano & Kim Na Young) (2014) *Kim Na Young & MJ - 겨울이 지나고 봄이 오듯이 (2014) *MJ - This Season (Feat. Kim Na Young) (2013) *Jung Key - Mama (Feat. Gu Yoon Hoe, Han Ye Seul, 신종욱, Kim Na Young) (2013) *Jung Key - Alone (Feat. Kim Na Young) (2012) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul Institute of the Arts *Ganó gran popularidad por su single "What If It Was Going" llegando al N°1 en las listas. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Agencia Galería Kim Na Young (1991).jpg Kim Na Young (1991)2.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)3.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)4.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)5.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)6.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)7.jpg Kim Na Young (1991)8.jpg Videografía Archivo:MV Kim Na Young(김나영) Sometimes(가끔 내가)|Sometimes Archivo:MV Kim Na Young(김나영) Never(그럴 리가)|Never Archivo:MV Kim Na Young(김나영) As you told me(니 말대로)|As You Told Me Archivo:Special Clip Kim Na Young(김나영) Believe me (Rock Ver.) ENG JPN CHN SUB|Believe me (Rock Ver.) MV Kim Na Young(김나영) Watch memories(꺼내본다)| Watch memories MV Kim Na Young(김나영) I see(그래 그래)| I see MV Kim Na Young(김나영) No Blame(널 미워하지 않길) (Prod. By Ha Dong Qn(하동균))| No Blame MV Monday Kiz(먼데이 키즈), Kim Na Young(김나영) Tears(눈물)| Tears Categoría:Neverland Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014